


Fulfillment, Part the Second

by INeedMoreHadesBeforeISwoon



Series: Night's Darkness [6]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Breeding, Building a family, Closure, Deep-throat, F/M, Flashbacks, Grief/Mourning, Injustice, Loss of Control, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Porn With Plot, Rutting, Strange-form Intimacy, Wrongful Imprisonment, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22405483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INeedMoreHadesBeforeISwoon/pseuds/INeedMoreHadesBeforeISwoon
Summary: Praxidike continues to draw out Hades' reasons for binding Erebus and Nyx in the interdimensional prison they don't deserve. She discovers more about what her power to Exact Justice truly means.Nyx looks back over her earlier life with Erebus, at the circumstances surrounding their ever-growing love for each other and the time they discovered how they could finally start a family of their own....
Relationships: Erebus/Nyx (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Series: Night's Darkness [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607764
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21





	Fulfillment, Part the Second

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings first:
> 
> Within are themes of:
> 
> Heavy Strange-form Intimacy, including both mental/emotional and physical aspects  
> Serious breeding kink  
> Size kink - you'll know it when ya see it  
> Continuing themes of ethics, justice, and morality  
> Loss of loved ones and unsolved circumstances surrounding those losses  
> Lots and lots and lots and lots of fluids, dammit!
> 
> Hold on tight, little ones. We've got some serious feels to get through....
> 
> (Once again, LO-canon belongs to Rachel Smythe; I'm only playing in her headspace. Additionally, thanks goes out to MiseryMae once again for DELIGHTFUL FAN ART THAT SPARKED THOUGHTS AND KINK MUSE RAMBLINGS THAT WOULD NOT SHUT UP!!!! - That fanart is included below....)

“Sit down with me on the couch, Hades; dinner will keep for a bit.”Hades,

He kept shooting confused double-takes at her as he moved to the couch; she walked beside him, refusing to acknowledge the fleeting glances. The longer she kept him off-balance, the more likely he’d be surprised enough to answer her clearly the first time she asked, without all the dodging and walls.

They sat on the couch, knees angled toward each other, and he took her hands in his; his blue thumbs bumped across her knuckles as he tried to form a stammering query.

Praxidike fixed him with a steely gaze, and his voice died to silence.

“Hades, tell me what you need to hear from Erebus to trust him.”

His jaw locked tight around an explosive exhale; his irises flared crimson with suppressed rage and fear.

“There’s nothing he could say. I know what he is.”

“But not who….”

He looked away from her, his thumbs freezing in their gentle back-and-forth movements across the backs of her hands. He stared at nothing as she flexed her hands in his, her thumbs stroking the open skin beside each large blue forefinger as she watched him swallow drily.

“He is my father’s uncle. That’s who he is….”

Persephone breathed in through her nose, felt Praxidike’s defiance of the half-truth, her indignance at the obvious dodging. She struggled to keep her voice level, steady, as her inner self formulated the rebuttal.

“You of all people know younger beings are not always their elders’ copies, and the same is more than true in reverse.”

The anger that rounded on her from her husband’s beautifully carved face would have sent Persephone cowering, but Praxidike knew it was hot-anger only at being shown the purest truth of the falsehood held so dear. It wasn’t the cold anger of a powerful being, a mighty King, who had been questioned, called out on his failure. His mouth opened to give a scathing retort, but she spoke over him, the authority of her ancient power demanding his submission.

“No matter if they share a type of power, it is beyond obvious that they have made entirely different choices. Obviously, you are more than justified in your fear of that power he wields; you’ve been badly hurt by one too-similar, and you have a duty to the realms to protect them to your utmost from any harm…. But Hades, this is not justice, what you’ve done to Erebus and Nyx. It’s hate. It’s prejudice. And it needs to end.

“I’ve discovered that my role as Praxidike is not merely to right wrongs, or punish them. My cause is justice, to the fullest extent. And that includes closure, for every being involved.

“So, please, consider what might ease your heart enough to trust them when they are released. Because they will be released, Hades, by my power or yours; but I think we should try to mend this rift first….”

She rose from the couch, knowing he needed space for a moment. She moved to the side-board again, bending to pull disposable plates and plastic forks from the cabinet below. She heard him sniffle, and it took every ounce of self-control she possessed to act as if she hadn’t heard the muffled sound.

She began dishing up casserole, and his voice was tear-thick behind her.

“No one can tell me what happened to her. None of the others…. None of the other Titans: they all say the same thing.”

She paused in dolloping steaming cheesy-goodness onto the plates, waiting….

“They all say she, and _him_ , and Erebus and Nyx weren’t anywhere to be found before _he_ returned and started the war at Orthrys….

“If Erebus can tell me what happened to my mother…. As long as he wasn’t involved, I think I could rest easier, Persephone…. If he can tell me and it wasn’t his fault, I won’t stop you from releasing them. I might even help you do it….”

She returned to the couch, slipping the plates of casserole and pita to the low table in front of him.

His tear-filled eyes met hers, and she pulled him to her chest as his fragile control broke under the pain.

“I just need to know what happened to her…!”

Persephone held her husband, her soul breaking with his as he finally gave his queen the power over this most carefully-guarded heart-wound.

* * *

Nyx spread her wings, the ragged feathers catching the air and lifting her a little, some of her weight coming off her knees on the stone beneath her. Her consort’s thick cock throbbed and twitched deep inside her as she rocked up and forward, down and back, riding hard on top of him. His hands kneaded the skin at her hips, moving with her and taking a little more of her weight off of his lower abdomen and groin; still, she knew he wouldn’t find his own release with her atop him like this, and she reveled in his willingness to let her take her fill of him.

Her fluid movements began to stutter, and her wings snapped taut, trembling and vibrating, as her sopping wetness increased with her climax’s early tremors. She blearily refocused on his face, and he smirked at her wickedly, even as the tightness of the skin around his eyes revealed how desperate he was for his own orgasm, dry though they knew it would be once again. He took up a fresh grip in the plushness of her hips, even wrapping his fingers a little more around the back of her ass, and he lifted her body with the strength of his arms alone to drop back her onto his cock.

She shrieked with the impact, her climax exploding through her, and she thrashed atop his impaling shaft, her wings beating wildly. He groaned beneath her as her head flew backward; she felt a sharp pain as her knee scraped with her crazed motions on the stone, but the pleasure spiraling through her body in rising-falling waves overwhelmed that pain in ecstasy.

Finally the orgasm released her, and she collapsed forward onto her Darkness’ heaving chest. Her breasts compressed into his pecs, and she gasped through the roiling aftershocks as her consort’s shaft twitched inside her still, drawing out her pleasure even as he hovered on the edge. Her weight on him kept him from finding release, but he only petted over her back, stroking her limp-dangling wings, waiting with endless patience for her to surface from her overload of bliss.

She clawed into the stone beside Erebus’ body to brace herself as she dragged her sopping channel off his cock. He hissed a little as his oversensitized flesh spasmed with the friction, and she giggled darkly as she eased her way down his body.

“Thank you, my Erebus, for letting me take such pleasure from you. You ready for yours?”

He growled softly, nearly purring, as her right hand wrapped around the base of his thickly-filled cock. She fit her mouth immediately over the tip of him, tasting her own fluids on every inch, and she took a deep breath in through her nose before pushing harder, taking him deeper, her tongue cradling the underside of him as she opened her throat around the swollen head.

He cried out hoarsely as she worked her way down the entire length of almost-warm hardness, his hands snatching up huge bundles of her tangled hair and guiding her just a little deeper as his cock throbbed once, twice, three times and then shivered inside her throat.

He panted, grunting with every harsh exhale that frosted in the air above them, and Nyx focused carefully on her own heart’s slow-drum beating as she held her breath through his climax.

His hands relaxed after long moments, petting gently wherever he could reach on her head, her cheeks, her neck and throat as she pulled off of him. She was very careful not to suck as she did, knowing it would be too much for his overstimulated mind. She smiled at him as she swiped a thumb over the corner of her mouth, drying away the drool she’d loosed to enhance his pleasure.

She gulped quietly as she watched his eyes fade from a blazing blank white to his usual sunset red.

His lids lowered and he sighed; she heard the worry in the sound, and she slithered up his body, lowering herself and draping her wings as she did, covering them in patchy almost-warmth.

He turned his face to hers as she propped her head on a tightly-bent elbow; she kissed his closed eyes and hummed quietly as he drifted off in her embrace.

Her mind turned to their early years, to the strange wonder of her Darkness when his eyes glowed with starfire and purest light….

* * *

* * *

She woke in their cave, and her arms were empty. Cold.

Empty.

She thrashed to a crouch, her wings lifted high behind her, making her spindly form appear bulky and intimidating. Her head moved slowly, gliding on a tense neck, as she sniffed quietly, searching for some hint of where he could have gone.

There was only a faint scent over their moss-and-fern bedding: him and yet not-him. It was a spicy scent, this newness, and she found that she wanted more of it.

But he wasn’t here, and she somehow knew she wouldn’t find him.

She crept to the mouth of the cave, the daylight forcing her eyes to slits between her sleep-crusted lids. She sat down, folding her knees tight to her chest and wrapping her arms around them as she squinted out into the brightness. Her jungle down the hillside was shadowy, a thin curtain of mist hiding the distinct shapes of leaves and branches in blurry dimness.

They’d spent a few years enjoying each other, their bodies and their lives mingling and twining together in every aspect before the daylight began to hurt them. They’d moved into the cave earlier in the spring this year, and they had been eagerly looking forward to the day when they could enjoy the piping laughter and gentle sighs of children of their own filling this echoing empty space.

But no matter how they tried – and oh, how they tried – _she_ remained empty. No matter that not a single day had gone by without sex of some form or other since their first time making love years before. No matter that the sky occasionally shifted, new constellations marking the evidence of their passion intermittently.

Their passion and occasional star-bursts were their only children, and they’d begun to resign to that fact.

Or so she’d thought….

_No, he won’t leave me._

_He loves me; he’ll come back to me._

_I’ve never been more sure of anything._

_For whatever reason, he had to disappear for a while._

_I’ll wait._

_He’ll come back to me._

Secure in the truth of his love and need for her, she made her way back into the cave, picking up a pear and a stack of leathery taut-skins covered in hatchmarks from the carved-stone shelf on her way back to their moss-fern bed.

_I can try this “reading” thing again while he’s gone. Rhea and Metis will be so impressed if I can master this; even Kronos won’t give it a try!_

Settling herself comfortably, Nyx began to read, nibbling on the pear to savor the juices.

He came back to her not that night, but the next night. Though she had been worried, she felt only the contentment and peace that his presence brought to her heart when he rematerialized against the wall of their cave in the fading evening.

She smiled at him, but he didn’t smile back.

There were somehow wrinkles under his eyes, dull against the not-glass of his skin. He _felt_ incredibly tired to her inner senses, and she began to worry a little bit as he opened his mouth to speak.

“I’m sor-”

“Wait, Erebus. Don’t apologize. I know you wouldn’t have left if you didn’t need to.... Can you tell me why…?”

He shook his head just a little from side to side, his eyes full of upset and pain.

“Okay. I love you, and I’ll always be here. I’ve got a feeling this may not be the only time you need to do this…?”

He nodded, tears shining in his eyes. A flash of white took over his sunset red, and she wondered at it.

“You’re tired…?”

He nodded again, gasping a little past the obvious lump in his throat. “But I need to make love to you; it’s been two days, I didn’t mean to leave you waiting for me like that!”

“My Darkness, the only thing you need to do is get well! Come here….”

He crept over to her, his movements stiff and halting. He nearly collapsed onto their mossy bedding beside her, and he groaned as something somewhere twinged. She wrapped her arms and wings around him, pulling him against her as she laid down with him.

“Rest, Erebus. I’ll hold onto you, and when you’re ready, _then_ we can have some fun!”

He was asleep before she finished speaking….

***

Years went by. She began to find a pattern to his intermittent, though continued, sudden disappearances. Sometimes, looking back from the morning or evening when she’d wake to find him gone, she’d think back to their last few times playing. More often than not, she could remember his eyes flashing white a time or two; and always when he returned to her two or three days later, she’d carefully watch for, and always found, one last blinding white flash in his eyes before he would collapse in utter exhaustion.

On top of the hints given by the white flashes, that spicy scent that had greeted her the first time continued to make its appearance over their bed when she woke to find him gone. It would fade over his absence, and there was barely ever a hint of it on his skin when he returned to her.

After the fourth time, she realized the events in question were only occurring during the dark-months: the short autumns and longer winters. It was never exact though; one year, it was only 8 months since the late-winter episode the “year” before. The eighth time was four and a half months after the seventh: he’d disappeared for three days in mid-autumn, and he disappeared for two more days near the end of winter.

Though there was a pattern to the _way_ his disappearances occurred, she could no more have predicted the _when_ than the sparrow can predict next week’s rainstorms.

Years went by, and even though it worried her, and obviously tormented him with worrying her, he still told her nothing about what was happening to him.

Years went by, and their love only grew in strength and power….

***

The temperature had dropped while they’d been sleeping, she could tell. She kept her eyes closed and snuggled closer to Erebus under the fern-woven blanket she’d made a few weeks before.

A burst of that secretive spicy scent hit her nose, and she felt a dribble of wetness dampen the folds between her legs.

_Mmmmmm, this could be fun…. Seems like I caught him before he could sneak out!_

She sniffed deep again, keeping the flow of air as quiet as she could, and her belly tightened with a jolting spasm of pure arousal and desire. She wriggled her lower half closer to him, and felt his cock hardening against her thighs. She wriggled a little more, and his cock jolted, suddenly nearly fully erect. His breathing hitched, and his eyes flew open, blinding white light pouring out of them before he disappeared with a muffled _fffhwuump_ sound before her squinting eyes.

“Erebus…?!”

She thrashed to her other side and rocked up to sit stiff in their soft-leaf bedding, staring at him outlined in blinding light against the dark wall of their cave. His eyes were staring at the billowing smoke and mist coiling up from his hand, but she knew his attention was truly focused on her.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

She felt a thrill of fear for the unknown her Darkness suddenly became, but the fear turned to anticipation as another pungent waft of spice filled the open space between them.

“Nyx, let me go. Tell me to go….”

His voice was rough, and he closed his misting fingers into a tight fist, binding the power he seemed barely able to control for the moment.

She felt her mind racing like gazelle before the cheetah, and she played for time with a gentle tease. “Let you go? Darkness mine, you’re stuck with me!”

His blank white eyes turned slowly to pierce her soul, and she let the laughter die in her throat.

“I don’t want to hurt you…. I’m…. It was too sudden, and you smell…. It’s different, it’s too much. Tell me to go…. I don’t want to hurt you….”

If a voice could have been made of ice and stone, it would have been his.

If she had been anyone else, if he had been anyone else to her, she would have thought he hated her in the marrow of his almost-bones.

But she wasn’t, and he wasn’t, and he didn’t.

He loved her beyond the count of the stars their passion had spawned in their dark-and-shadowed skies.

Why would he try to force her to force him away…?

His cock jolted against his stomach, tight and full and she licked her lips without meaning to. He whimpered and snarled at the same time, power forming two voices to express his divided desires. She felt more wetness soaking the bedding beneath her, and she felt that tightness in her gut again.

Somehow, she knew she’d be okay, even though logically, she thought she should take him up on his request.

But her body sang for him, and his sang for her, and after all, what were bodies for?

“No. Come to me, Darkness mine. Talk later. Be with me, now….”

He was on top of her instantly, his knees crashing into her own, forcing her legs apart. She went willingly, spreading wide and wrapping her heels behind him, pulling him close.

After years of this, his body knew the exact angle he needed, and he surged into her without a guiding hand, stretching and pushing and forcing her body to accept his massiveness until the swollen head of his shaft pressed hard into the barrier deep inside her, pain and pleasure mixing in her veins until she felt she was diving through stormcloud, racing the wind and chasing the lightning back to earth.

He stopped then, panting, his bone-and-ice gaze staring her down. She nodded, the simple gesture one they’d used all this time, and he began to fuck her until she felt nothing but his cock in her depths, leaving her nearly empty and filling her to breaking again and again and again….

She felt nothing but him; she breathed nothing but his overwhelming spicy scent, laid over his usual cinnamon and cold basalt like a blanket of lust and need; she heard nothing but the guttural grunts and low moans that filled the air beneath his strained-tense face and the slap of his skin on hers, made all the louder by the liquid pushed out of her body by his violent motions.

She existed only for the feel of him on her, in her, for him to use her flesh for his own pleasure until he could speak again and they could put words to this new strangeness that had taken up residence in their bed.

His racing rhythm broke for a moment before he shifted his knees and continued, slower, but just as punishing-hard; she realized something felt different, wondrous and marvelous strange, about his cock now.

The base of the thing was thickening in a wide band: a ring of muscle just in front of where his balls descended from his shaft. It pushed against her entrance every time he surged into the deepest parts of her, and she felt her body beginning to stretch, eager to accommodate. Her freely-flowing fluids only made the work of somehow fitting an addition nearly twice as thick as the rest of him through her opening that much easier; on the fifth or sixth deliberate thrust, the new-different thing breached her walls, and her muscles clamped down behind it, locking him within her channel.

He howled then, a violent roar of bestial sound shadowed under by a keening wail, and she felt him spill into her. Unlike his usual orgasms, this one was a single sudden spurt, followed by a steady flow, ejaculate leaving him in a near-constant stream to fill the deepest hollow of her canal. Her walls throbbed steadily around him; she realized she might have climaxed in a short and sudden burst when he first released, but the continued sensation of his cock pouring heady amounts of semen into her body had brought her down to merely hover in the pleasurable zone.

Her hands were holding his arms above the elbows; she wondered when she’d grabbed him there. His eyes were half-lidded, the white fading as his normal sunset red began to burn behind those silver-ice orbs. The spicy scent decreased just a touch, but she could smell herself now, too: plums and cherries and silver-ice. She _did_ smell differently, and she had a feeling that her new scent had yet to peak.

His arms trembled in her grip, and he moaned as his cock continued to spill, the flow undiminished nearly a minute after it had begun.

“Erebus, I’m okay, I promise. But you should probably lay down before you fall down.”

He gave her a stupefied smile and stiffly lowered his body to rest on top of hers. His nose and chin molded behind and in front of her neck on the right side, and she kissed his neck as he sighed deeply. His cock had shifted within her, still expelling thick fluid, but the ring of muscle bound within her own entrance only adjusted a little deeper into her body with the new position.

She felt a warmth fill her like nothing she’d ever felt before, and his power reached with insubstantial fingers for their blanket, lifting it to drape over his back and tent around both their bodies in softness and dark-warm comfort.

He fell asleep with a groaning sigh in the instant his cock gave a final shuddering twitch and the flow of ejaculate finally ceased….

***

They’d woken a few hours later; his shaft had relaxed sometime during their heavily-necessary nap, the new band of muscle gone without a trace. He was soft inside her, and she had shivered with the slithery sensation as he pulled away and fell onto his left side with a gasp.

She’d rolled to her right, facing him, and they’d talked.

He’d explained how, every time he’d left her in the dark months, he’d woken, feeling incredibly aroused and terrifyingly out of control. His only thought had been to keep from hurting her, so he’d run. He’d gone back to the place of his birth, as far south as south goes before it becomes north, and he’d spent a long, miserable while _beyond_ the point of frustrated.

He’d tried everything: bound to corporeality and unbound as his essential shadow-cloud, touching his body and withholding all sensation, thinking of nothing and fantasizing about all the things he craved to do to her.

For that seemingly-unending day, he would hover just below the edge of release, unable to rest, desperate and hating himself and Khaos for making him into something far too strange, too strange to be borne.

Some years, it only lasted about twelve hours. Others, it would be closer to twenty-four, even thirty for one awful, terrible year. And each time, when the hunger finally released him, he slept, oblivious to everything for an amount of time that matched how long he’d been desperate beyond the telling. When he would finally wake, exhausted still, his only thought was to return to her, needing to be near her, needing her but physically unable to act on his frustrated desire.

She’d fit the final pieces together in her mind as her awareness of her body shifted to accommodate the new life sparking to reality within her.

“Some animals have mating cycles for both the males and females, my Darkness. Rut and heat. You’ve been doing that all this time, but it took me longer to catch you up, is all. That’s why I smell different to you today. That’s why you had no warning. I finally caught up to you, and your body knew what you needed.”

She smirked at him as his eyes flashed white, and that spiciness crashed over her again.

“But I suppose we can talk later again. I gotta admit, now that I know what I’m in for, I really want it, Erebus….”

He growled, a possessive sound torn from the depths of him, as he rolled on top of her and hilted deep within her still-sticky wetness once more….

***

His rut burned itself out after three more desperate couplings, each complete with an extended orgasm, his cock pouring fluid into her body for long minutes once he was locked inside her sloppy channel by that delightfully huge ring of muscle. He and she both slept for another few hours before finally managing to stumble into the back of their cave to the spring that filled the secondary chamber with warm mist, and carefully he washed her clean. His cock was far too sensitive for her to do more than hold him as he sat in the spring and soaked.

And then….

Just three months later, their baby girls were born. Nyx had shifted to her smaller form after the first month, something telling her not to birth their first babies in her massive Titan-shape. He’d shifted with her, and taken exquisite care of her, as her abdomen swelled and she got more and more pissy-grumpy-grouchy.

She’d hated the last two weeks, no room in her bloated body for love.

But she and he both were beyond the use of words when the girls were born.

All three of them a pale twilight blue, with glowing sunlight eyes….

They named them Mo, Ir, and Ai, until their daughters grew up enough to explain their own souls in the words they wanted to be called.

Mo was Clotho, Ir was Lachesis, and Ai was Atropos.

Erebus continued to refer to all three of them together, though, as the pet name he’d concocted the first time the girls got into an adventure far too large for three little blue girls with all the views of time in their sunbright eyes:

Moirai.

***

Nyx was very careful to stock up on herbs at the end of that summer, their girls just beginning to toddle about. With Metis and Rhea’s help, and Gaia’s too, though Gaia never spoke to Nyx directly – choosing instead to send her recommendations through Metis’ dreams – Nyx began to treat herself with the contraceptive brew, and she watched for her consort’s early signs of impending rut. At the first flash of white in his eyes after they made love one early-winter morning, she made telepathic plans with Metis for the girls to visit….

Years went by, and their little family settled into a routine. As the Moirai got older, they began to piece together the pattern, until one day, they headed out for a few days’ visit with Rhea on their own, and Nyx and Erebus realized they’d been found out….

Their daughters grew up, moving away for good when they were 23 years old.

Nyx didn’t take her contraceptives that fall, and on the first day of summer the following year, their fourth daughter was born. They knew her name from the moment they saw her, all golden and rosy with the clear-blue of a high-summer sky in her eyes….

Hemera, daylight, born of the night’s darkness….

Hemera apprenticed to Helios by her own choosing when she was only thirteen, and she never really returned to the cave above the stardust jungle in the middle of the wide grasslands.

The next spring, their twin boys came into their life, and Erebus and Nyx wondered at what it could mean.

Their first girls were a trio of possibilities, strange but delightful in their mysteries.

Their fourth girl was their exact opposite, but kindly and mature in a way that let them know she loved them even as she forged a path on which they could not truly follow.

Their older boy, who was born mere breaths ahead of his brother, was pale, sickly in his color, but his cry was as strong as the young bull elephants that often strayed around Nyx’s dark-light jungle. Arrogance and power were in his cry, but his face was solemn, distant in his icy gaze….

Their younger boy looked for all the world a lively, energetic thing; but where his brother was loud and brash, this one was quiet to the point of worry, barely interacting before he would sleep once more.

These two bore their names from birth as well, and Nyx wept more than a few nights in those early months for the meaning of Death and Sleep born from her consort’s passion for her love….

***

Twenty years later, their boys moved away. Thanatos has grown to be a solicitous and mature youth, careful to always watch out for his younger brother’s well-being. While Thanatos mastered his death-giving powers as a child, Hypnos continued to be plagued by his own gifts, unable to truly live a life alone because of the danger his power posed to his own health and well-being. Thanatos and Hypnos left the dark cave in the hillside, and Erebus and Nyx knew their sons would be okay, because their older boy held the kindest soul they’d ever felt….

The world fell apart three months later, and they were bound in this box before the autumn could come singing for their love again….

* * *

* * *

Since they’d been trapped in these power-forged walls, Erebus had managed to avoid having a rut, and Nyx had never entered her own heat cycle. But now, suddenly, his eyes had flashed white on the tails of his passion, his unfulfilled release, and she felt a knot of worry begin to swallow her heart.

If any circumstance could break her loving consort beyond the point where her desperate love could hold onto him, it would be the terrifying frustration of his body betraying his will in every sense.

If the rut took him here in these walls, of course she would be there for him. She’d spread her legs and take his pounding hungry need; but what dreadful insanity would steal his mind when his cock swelled and locked him to her, and nothing came out of him to fill her depths…?

She stroked her hand through his tangled hair, praying to any thing, any being, any presence that might hear her that it wouldn’t come to that….

She didn’t think they could survive it.

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all know I can't just leave my Titans alone. 
> 
> THEY'RE NOT HUMAN, DAMMIT ALL!
> 
> Hence, Erebus and Nyx with a rut/heat cycle and - why the fuck not - some knotting. 
> 
> Now, I'm not done world-building with the other Titans either. Let's leave it at - not every Titan consort pair expresses physical love in the same way. Erebus and Nyx are the only ones who have this knotting thing going on. We'll discover maybe some other hints for others in passing, mmmkay?
> 
> Now - I hope I made it clear that the reason we see the Fates and Thanatos as god-sized in LO canon is because Nyx shifted down to bear them. And no, Hypnos and Hemera are not throw-away placeholders. 
> 
> You'll find out what happened to them, too....
> 
> I told y'all we was in for a ride with this!
> 
> Hold on, and we'll see what happens next....
> 
> Comments and kudos are always heartily appreciated as delectable yogurt and honey.... 
> 
> And thanks once again goes out to MiseryMae for fueling my Erebus addiction with the spiciest spice that ever spiced.... Head to the LO discord to give Mae some love, thirsty-frens! Tell 'em Swoonie sent you!


End file.
